Overlord: Legends of Death
by SteelWingAngel
Summary: This is the end. The real end for the Overlord. The man has no regrets for his life. Now God has come to deny his soul from existence. He waits now for a Hero to claim his life. But to his surprise the hero turns out to be a small girl. Not an ordinary one too for she is his only chance for redemption, for these two will form a bond that will be the beginning for his true legend.


Hello guys, SteelWing Angel has returned. But this time I've started with a whole new story. Don't worry I didn't abandon the Demon and a Bird. It shall continue along with the other fan fiction I'm deciding to make. On the other note I'm making four fanfictions that will be really important in the future so keep reading to stay up to date. This will be the first one and I hope you enjoy it. Ok enough with the jibber jab, time for some legends to be born.

Overlord's Touch of Death

The legend begins in the lands of Spree where a mighty war is being held. One that would end another reign of darkness and that darkness would be the Overlord. He's rule is coming to a close. Well, that's what happens if you overthink your power and use it to declare war against God. Yes you heard me, God. The big man, pure creator of light and darkness has sent his warriors of light to defeat yet another threat. As we see now, spiraling clouds have opened agape between heaven and earth. Releasing flames of fire to crush his tower under it's own weight and angels to damn his soul to the lower bits of hell.

Welcome to the Overlord's dark tower. A basic structure with sentry points here and a few jagged spikes there. Typically you're basic home for evil. Here we meet the master of evil, the dictator of chaos and one hell of a badass. He was a charming dark fellow. His dark helmet with outer spikes from the top cover most of his face. All except his glowing ember eyes that would strike fear into any man that come into his deep evil stare. He has conquered many lands. From dwarf mines to Elf forests. Even lands that far reach beyond our own. Yes the dark lord had an excellent rule but unfortunately it was one to last. After his long chaotic rule, the consequences of his actions have finally caught up to him. He has become such a threat that even nations have joined forces to crush his beloved empire. One by one part of his kingdom falls. Not only have that but as soon as his mistress Rose knew about the upcoming fall, she left him. He has no heir to pass down to be the next dark ruler so there will be little hope for a new Overlord to take his place. Now angry angels have come to erase his soul from existence.

So you now grasp the situation. The whole world is against him, the end of another great dark reign. Where is our dark lord now you ask? Don't worry, he's not one of those cowardly rulers who run and hide when damnation is knocking on your door. He's the kind of man that would fight till the very last breath of blood. In matter of fact, he's sitting on his throne right now with his best acranium fire armor equipped and his most powerful life stealing sword. Took a lot of damn minions sacrifices to make the weapons to their ultimate limits but it was worth it. He now has all the power he needs for the upcoming final battle. His cold glowing ember eyes embedded on the door. Ready for the hero who will end his life and earn a golden medal or whatnot.

Gnarl comes walking beside his master on the throne. Grudging at what's about to happen to not only him and the Overlord but to what's about to happen to evil itself. I mean without another good Overlord, who will bring chaos and fear back to this world?" Don't forget with him gone and no heir to the throne, there will be no future Overlords. This might be the last time he will ever see the pure force of evil again. The little minion master revolted at his end. Oh and if you didn't know who he was, he's basically a really old minion and if you didn't know what minions are, they a lot like goblins, only stronger and less aggressive. The only down side to them was that they are really stupid. So that be in the case, Gnarl is a really old minion master and the wisest of all. He used to be a brown but age has got to him. He now has grey wrinkly skin along with ripped and damaged cloth around his back and front body. He usually slouches when he walks and always has a cane on his back holding a faint light crystal. So he's pretty much like an evil version of Yoda.

"Well master, looks like our time has come." His old crackling voice hissed throughout the cold room. "It has been an honor serving you and telling the truth, you're the best Overlord evil has ever chosen. I mean, not every tyrant pisses off angels and God himself. So I think that's an achievement for the books." the old minion master praised.

The dark lord as usual, simply nods back. He never really ever talked; actually no Overlord has ever spoken a word. May be it's because of the helmet they always wear or because evil doesn't need a loud mouth to rule. So he's basically a mute. Usually Gnarl or his ex-mistress Rose did all the talking for him. He's mostly the just the judge and the executioner.

Now going back at Gnarl, the old minion has a point there, not every guy would anger God. He knows that his end is near. But damn he did have an awesome run. He took over most of the world, killed countless heroes and even started a school of evil of his own. For his future son of course, unfortunately he didn't have any for the fact of mistress left him but that's beside the point. He pillaged dwarfs, raided castles, crushed giants, hunted elves, fought and conquered these so called Knights of the Round Table, slain dragons, and damned heroes back to their utter fear. The man had a good run. The main problem now is that he's run is about to reach the finish line.

"It's okay master. Even though our uh...I mean your rule is ending. I'm sure some dopes will follow in your footsteps and bring terror and carnage back to this world. There can never be too much light without some darkness in its path. Sadly, evil that the feeble humans do is nothing compared to the evil that we do. Remember, evil always finds a way." The minion exclaimed dramatically.

The Overlord simply nods again. What he says is right. After all the carnage terror he left, there's bound to be at least one guy who will follow in his footsteps. It always happens in the movies.

"MASTAH MASTAH!" a brown minion covered in arrows and broken armor came crashing in through the doors.

"What is it you imbecile, can't you see the master and I are grieving at our final moments."

"Sorry." said the minion rubbing his back.

"Oh what is it?" commanded Gnarl.

"Da 18th flore as been ovrunned!" As you can see, the minions aren't very good in language or anything that involves their brains.

"Well master, this is the end. After over forty thousand years, my time had to end here. There's still so much evil to be done. Pillaging lands and ruling over them." Gnarl sighed as he was looking at the door. "If I'm dying here." He said with pure sorrow and a little happiness in his eyes. I'm glad; I'm dying with you Lord." The Overlord sighed as well. Now all he can do is wait for a random hero to be burst through those doors and have a final epic showdown. And the Overlord is going to make this one, one of the most brutal and epic fights to be remembered throughout history.

Already he hears his precious minions screaming and shouting. Getting blast and sliced behind those double doors. But as the sounds of fallen minions comes louder and closer. The door gets blown open with tremendous force. Death has come for him and the Overlord is ready to fracture his skull. The dust of the doors began to clear. He's ready to see what kind of hero will be his end, the man of justice to claim his soul. But in surprise, he's somewhat eyes widened in shock. He tilted his head a bit for what has come for him. Heck, even if you can't see through his helmet, you can tell his mouth was agape in pure shock.

In front of him, through those doors was...a girl.

A small hooded girl that was no bigger than his sword, clinging to an odd looking scythe. She literally looked like she was going to piss her pants. Even Gnarl was surprised by this. The old Yoda had his hands in front of him and was twitching at the person who was somehow going to defeat the Overlord.

Okay, Okay what's happening here. A girl, really, out of all the brilliant heroes that make it up to his throne room, a girl, who looks no older than a middle school kid holding a scythe is going to be his opponent for his epic final battle? The Overlord didn't show it but he was quite surprised. But something was off. Her aura seemed...deathly.

Okay, for those who are a little loss of what just happened, let's rewind a couple of hours back.

Okay, here we are. A couple hours back in front of the dark spiked tower. Oh I can already smell the chaos that is cooking up in the front of the gates. The minions were fighting a full force of pissed of soldiers from every nation, wanting the Overlord's head. Oh and just in case you didn't know how strong you might think the minions are, I'll tell you a few examples of what they're capable of.

The minions are small creatures with glowing eyes. No bigger than a full grown man. But what they lack in height was their numbers, strength and abilities. There are four type of minions. Each group of their own colors and each of their color type had different roles to play in the army.

The browns for example being the muscle of the group we're always best used in the front lines as they can take stronger blows. Their skin being mainly brown that was showing off small muscles. They can also become experts at whatever weapon that comes in touch with their greedy hands. Truly deadly force and the fun thing was whatever untamed beast they jump on, they take control of it, for example a rock giant. Oh look, there's one right now.

BAM! AAAAARGH!Well, there goes down another group of soldiers.

Now here are the reds being your basic fire type minion. They had horns on each side of their head. Their chest had a faint glow you could obviously see if you were not burning alive. They absorbed the fires that we're being triggered by catapults of pure molten fire from the armies below. They we're station from the tower shooting down any air units that come across them and their devastating fireballs. That also means angels and any other air units. They can also ride anything beast that is flame based. Like dragons. Which they're riding right now. Angels may be strong but the combined power of dragons and minions is a challenge, even for angels.

Ah, here are the greens, almost missed them. The greens were kind of like the browns. Only instead of bomb rushing the enemy, they prefer more stealth like options. They had odd green skin and razor sharp talons on their hands. They can't take hits but instead, find the weak points of their enemies and slash the shit out of it. Their special ability is that as long as they remain still, they could not be seen. So pretty much they turn invisible. They are immune and absorb any type of poison made to man. Their like your basic ninja's you have today only more deadly.

Now we have the blues. As you can guess, they have blue skin. They also have fin like arms and tails. There the special kind of minions you always want to keep with you if you're running low on minions. They use revival magic, but can only revive fallen minions. Like your typical medics they can't take a hit. I mean literally, one hit their dead. Oh and did I mention there the only type of minions that can swim. Any other kind will most likely drown in about 3 seconds they get in the water.

This is the kind of army that would kill anything in the most funniest and brutal ways unimaginable and the fun thing is every person they kill, they steal their life force and multiply to even greater numbers.

Back near the front gate of the tower.

"Sir!" one of the young knights called out.

The person the young soldier was talking to was General Erb. He was a spirited fellow. He was wearing a blue whitish armor like what the other soldiers we're wearing. Only the armor was way bigger and more of the intimidate kind of look like how you say spikes coming out and he was also smoking so yeah, your typical badass. He had two strapped swords. One being bigger than the other and spiked boots that look like they can kill a man just by stepping on them.

"What is it son, can't you see we're trying to win a very important war here!" The General shouted out.

"But sir, there's some people here who want to speak to you." The young knight said.

"Well bring them over! After what we're facing we're going to need all the help we can get.

Four more badass looking guys and a girl suddenly walked through the crowded soldiers who were shouting and running. Bringing wounded men from the battlefield and screaming out commands to their fellow comrades.

The five people that we're walking towards the general looked strangely odd.

One of them being a nine foot tall giant silver armored man covered at what appears to be a barb wire and spikes. On his waist he was carrying a giant intimidating axe. His helmet covered his face mostly as it also shows it's was glazed in spikes, similar to the Overlords. He was the type of person you do not want to mess with in one on one battle. Imagine giving this guy a warm hug.

The second had a long red dress, embedded with a breast plate. She had black long hair and two swords, one on each side of the waist. She looked like she could beat a man and steal his heart.

The third was a man. He had a brown cowboy like hat. But you could plainly see the blue on his hair, white vested shirt and brown straps going along his body. He carried a crossbow across his back with the demon hunter insignia crest embedded on it.

The fourth was a young boy with elegant silver blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a shiny blue vest, and white cap. He wielded a giant double edged blade the size of him. That had a strange but elegant aura surrounding it.

Lastly, was the girl? She was wearing a very dark cloak as her head was being covered by the hood. Her dazzling purple hair swayed down her cloak as she approached. Her weapon being a scythe, the almost the same length as her, only a bit taller had demonic carvings. She had seemingly the aura of Death himself.

The odd looking team walked towards the commanding general. "Why hello fellow comrade, Are you the general of this explicit army?" asked the armored black haired woman. "Why yes, I am general Erb. The commander of the Persius Army. Who might you strange people be?" asked the general with a daring stare. "We are Kingdom Knights, one of heaven's mercenary's kind sir. I expect you are the one that has of need of our help? She said with an elegant tone. "Yeah, thank God you guys came. Getting through the front gate isn't as easy as we thought, especially with those little monster's plowing through our men like fire to a tree. What are those things anyway Never seen anything like them before?" "Don't worry general, we'll get your men in their in no time." the woman said with a clean smile.

"Ashton!" the woman called.

The demon hunter came forth. "Yeah I got this." He then pulled out his special goggles out and put them on.

"What is he doing?" one of the soldiers asked the blonde hair boy. "Oh you mean Ashton?" The boy pointed. The soldier nodded. "He's just using his demon hunting goggles." the boy explained. "And they do?" "What, you don't know?" The boy sighed. "Well, they give him the ability to look at any demons he's hunting and find their weaknesses and skills. That way it'll be easier to take those hells spawns down. He's a demon hunter for a reason."

"Wow." the guard awed at the demon hunter. "Well, how about her?" he questioned as he was pointing at the armored woman. "You mean Cherish? She's the leader of the group and very scary if you get on her bad side. People even call her Savage Cherish, but one wouldn't be surprised of that name seeing as she was raised by Vikings." "So that's why she barked orders at you guys?" "Exactly." the boy nodded.

"Can I ask you one more question?" the guard asks. "Yeah what is it." responded the boy.

"Why do you have a little girl in the team? Hate to see her get hurt."

"Who, you mean Aisha? I wouldn't want to worry about her."

"And why not?" the soldier asked.

"She's a necromancer, not that powerful but wouldn't worry about her in the line of combat."

The knight moved his head in fascination.

Suddenly, the big battle ready armored giant walked in between them and crossed his arms, giving a hard stare at the boy, he then grunted at him. Asking if it's wise to tell these mortals of who they are.

"Whoa!" the knight was startled by the intimidating giant that was stepping right at the middle at them.

"It's okay, Baxius here may look scary and rough but his heart is as big as his axe." the lad tried to calm the knight down but it was working as easily as it was. As the knight wouldn't stop staring at his axe, thinking of a way to avoid that thing from having contact to his fleshly body.

Baxius grunted at the boy again at what he had just said to him and about them.

"Oh it's okay Baxius, he'll forget anyway." he said with a wide smile as he was tapping his huge armor, making sure his hand wasn't going to get impaled by the spiky brute.

"Forget, what do you me-." Before the soldier could finish his sentence, the guard was caught in the boy's haptic glowing green eyes. "And who I am you might ask? Well I'm Shanton or what other people like to call me, the Lost Memory. You'll forget all that you remember by the end of this sentence." Shanton smiled timidly. He then let go of the trance and watched the knight fall to the ground. "Well, it's good thing we got rid of that." The armored giant merely nodded back at his friend.

"Shanton, Baxius, get your boots over here." Cherish called out to them.

"Coming!" shouted Shanton.

The two made their way towards the rest of their group. "So what do we have this time?" said Cherish, slightly angry at seeing these men die from.

"We basically got a good army of minions. They make look weak but they should never be underestimated." explained Ashton. "I see." Shanton said as he was looking at the horror of one of the brown minions beating to death on a poor knight with his own arm.

"C'mon this is no problem. We got old Baxius here to plow down through them." He looked back at his giant friend.

"No can do." Ashton added.

"Oh and why is that?" Shanton asked confused.

Ashton pointed at the heavy armored horsemen riding through the clumped of minions with ease. "So, I don't see what the big deal is. That guy looks perfectly fine." Shanton said with no worry. "Look again." added Aston. The group looked at the horsemen again, but instead of crushing through the small demons. He got ambushed by some greens and was torn apart alive, with a touch of fatal screaming.

"Oh." Shanton exclaimed. "So how do you think we can get through those little beasts." asked Cherish in a calm tone. "We have but one option." the demon hunter then locked his eyes at the young hooded girl. "Who me?" the Aisha asked with a soft voice.

"Hey Aisha, have you been practicing your shield of decay lately?" the man asked. "Why yes of course. My shield will not only decay living flesh but can now only harm my enemies meaning that it is safe for you to move in or out as you please." Aisha said with a smile. "Perfect, now we can get through unharmed at the most part. I'll deal with the red guys throwing fire. My crossbow will make a quick work with them." He said as he was preparing his crossbow.

Shanton smiled. "Great, now I don't need to keep reviving myself because of that damn shield anymore and it's a good thing too. I'm running out of revival crystals." Shanton chuckled.

"Okay Aisha, ready when you are." Ashton called.

"Okay everyone, now I want you to stick close to me as you can. My shield cannot spread as far as 2 feet." Trisha warned the group, hoping that they will listen this time. She was the type of person that would give light and morale to the group with just her sweet smile but as easily forgotten in the same.

The group nodded at the young girl. Knowing that they wouldn't even step their foot off shield, even if they wanted to.

"Well that's just great; it will be even harder to move with giant Mc-spiky pants over here." Baxius grunted at the blonde.

The team huddled together close to Trisha, making sure in a safe position from inside of the shield because God know what might happen if any of them get so much as take a step outside the barrier. Aisha and the team started moving through the hordes of crazy minions. Many of the stupid dopes charged straight through the shield. Only to find their bodies perish to dust as quickly as they touched the barrier. Even the blues are having a hard time reviving their bony and ash bodies. But the sight of death won't stop these clowns. These guys a loyal to their master and gladly die for him. They will keep charging through the barrier regardless of the consequences.

"Argh gross, smells like pig guts out here. Obviously the fault of decaying minions. "Suck it up Shanton! Your one of heaven's mercenaries. It would be wise to show a some guts once and awhile." Cherish scolded him.

She then checked at Aisha to see how she was holding up with the shield. "Hey sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked. "Yes Miss Cherish, I'm perfectly fine." she responded with a drop of sweat falling from her face. "Okay honey, but if you ever feel tired or need a break just tell us okay. We wouldn't mind dealing with the vermin while you rest up your energy." Aisha nodded.

They were close to the gate. All they had to do was let Baxius tear it open so the rest of the armies could make their way through with a full charge and storm the tower. Ashton was shooting down the red minions while Aisha was holding the shield. They finally made their way through the horde of midget demons, luckily unscathed.

"Okay Baxius, do your thing." ordered Cherish. Baxius grunted as he made his way to the gate. He paused, looking up at the gate. He briefly cracked his knuckles and started to pull the gate down. He pulled the gate with incredible pressure. Already the gates are loosening up and in any second now, those gates would give in. The minions were trying to stop him of course but couldn't do much without getting turned to dust because of that shield. So it was a useless attempt.

The black gates crashed down, crushing some unfortunate minions that were in the way. With that, the soldiers and angels can move in for the final assault.

One by one, the reds were getting plucked from the tower by the angels and thrown down from the air. The rest of the minions retreated inside the black tower. Hoping they would fight better in groups like what their master had told them.

Back outside of the gate.

"WHOOHEE! You got those guys running to the hills. You people really are something. Hey, add me up to become one of heaven's mercenaries, I liked to kick some ass anytime." the general complemented.

"Sorry, but being one of heaven's mercenaries is all about killing and fighting for no reasons. "You need agility, quick thinking, and over adaptive mind and most of all...faith for God. Besides you have to be already dead to enter. Cherish turn down his offer with a serious face.

"You're not serious right." said the general as his mouth was agape as he was still in shock.

She sighed. "Unfortunately not. Seeing as how we did all those things, in only proves that we came from the afterlife. You really didn't think that general? After all, being from something called heaven's mercenaries should've given you an idea." she said with her brow up.

"No not really." he said in embarrassment.

The as the combined armies made their way forth, each of their uniforms signify the colors of their proud nation but all with a common goal, to beat the ass of a medieval tyrant from hell. This time, they're all comrades of war.

"Ah boys do you hear that? That's the sound of pure victory right there. All thanks to you and your team!" the Erb tip his hat.

"It was nothing general, all in a day's work for us mercenaries. But it's not done yet until that evil bastard is taken down." Cherish huffed. "Besides, I knowing how brutal and powerful that person is, he can probably take down the rest of the armies with his bare hands and all of this would have been for nothing." Cherish started thinking to herself.

"What makes you say that when we got him on the ropes. I mean, he can't be that powerful if he can do all the stuff you just said and even if he was, how come he doesn't just come out and do it." Erb said in a confused state. "Well, if you would excuse me, I need to get some of that action. As a general, it's rare for me to fight in the open field but today is an exception." the man started running in through the tear up open gates leading a charge with his men not too far behind.

"Goodbye general, hope you and your men make it through safe." She said to herself. "Not that it matters now." Her tone began to stiffen. "Not when this entire war depends on one person." She sets her eyes on Aisha and smiles.

The group was celebrating on their current victory. "Damn Aisha you really helped a lot and that's saying much from a guy who can barely lift up his own sword." Shanton complemented.

Aisha blushed a little from the praise and the attention she kept on getting.

"Thanks you guys, but don't forget it was we wouldn't have done it without Baxius tearing the gate down and Ashton's quick thinking." She smiled at Baxius and Ashton as they smiled back.

She always knew how to keep the group's morale high as well as their spirits and all it took was a simple smile of hers. That why she's the most appreciated and well founded of the group.

While the group had their little celebration a seemingly powerful angel was slowly landing over the battle and right next to Cherish. Cherish was startled until she knew who the guy was and quickly bowed before him. The rest of the group noticed Cherish bowing. The man turned his head as he gave a warm smile. The group was a little shocked but quickly bows down as well.

"Now now my friend, all is well. Please get up, I know I'm in a higher rank now but that doesn't mean you need to bow every time I come to see you." the angel's voice was soft with a friendly tone. He was wearing robes of armor,the color of blue and purple which was radiating warm light. He had regular square glasses and a nifty feathery hat to compliment it. Let's not forget the most important part of an angel, his wings. His wings were quite big for his size as it clouded at whatever light that tried to pass him but also produced an even brighter light which measured his power.

The group got up and gave the man nice warm smiles. Well, except for Baxius, when the only thing he can do is grunt at the man.

"Wow Gerald, that's a really nice suit you have. Did the Holy council send that to you as a gift or were you forced to wear that because of procedure but if you aren't, you really need to change that, it's too flashy. " Cherish teased him in a sarcastic tone.

" Oh ha ha ha, very funny Cherish. And don't call me Gerald anymore, it's commander Eithion now." the man spate back.

Then he was surprised as something grabbed his lower body. He then smiled as it turns out to be one of his beloved friends Aisha. She gave him a tight squeeze until she loosened her hold on him.

"I missed you Gerald." she smiled at him as her voice warmed his heart.

"I missed you too sport. How are you doing? Are you practicing your spells like I asked?"

"Yes, I can now summon up to five undead warriors at a much faster pace." she smiled.

"That's very good, you keep that up now." he encouraged her as he ruffled her a hair a bit.

"Sorry for interrupting commander Eithion." she coughed as she said his name long and slowly to make her moment a little more enjoyable. "But what are you here for exactly?" she asked.

Eithion just rolled his eyes as judgment for her attitude she was giving her.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just found some free time for myself and happened to stop by, checking the war. I see that we're definitely winning. Of course, no thanks to you guys again.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Aisha here. She's really improving with her spells a lot quicker than we anticipated."

"I see then. Of course her father really is the most powerful Necromancer since Heaven was created so I wouldn't be surprised.

"So Gerald, how are the great prospects of life working with the holy council. Any exciting news for us?" she changed the subject.

"Actually it's not quite as you guys expect. Really boring if you count it as sitting all day doing desk work and getting yelled at for miss reading important documents and laws."

"Like what kind of laws" she was curiously staring at the man as he began to sweat.

"Oh nothing important at all." he said as he moved his eyes around.

"Hey guys." Ashton called out to them. "You got to take a look at this." The group began to gather around Ashton as he viewed the upcoming emergency new on his My pod. A popular phone used in Heaven.

They all stared into the screen as a blue haired woman appeared wearing a light leather coat was flying outside in the air with her feathery wings, she appeared to be a news reporter talking about the pure chaos that is happening right behind her.

"Hello, I'm Madison Porlan doing exclusive news on this sudden outbreak on Gabriel Market. Right now, it appears that high class warriors and mercenaries are using S-class weapons freely on citizen grounds which are supposed to be illegal of use in public. This law that Commander Eithion was supposed to illegalize had brought upon another tragedy. Since the law had legalized the use of deadly weapons, the holy guards have of no way to stop this. This was Madison Porlan signing out on HHN news."

The news was abruptly cut straight to a fuzzy screen as the sound of pure chaos and screams were being heard from in the background.

The group suddenly stared at Eithion, giving him the cold glare of 'what the hell have you done' kind of look.

To Ethion's surprise, his phone began to ring. He quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Why hello." He said in a rather pleasant but also scared tone.

Then a loud yelling obnoxious voice screamed through his phone and gave him a rather sweaty look as his smile turned to a raggedy frown.

"Ahum, I will get on it as quick as I can Councilor and don't worry, I will personally handle the situation myself. Consider it done. The loud voice boomed back through his poor phone. "Yes, right always sir." He then closed the phone and gave out a deep sigh. "Well guys, I need to get back to heaven. Looks like troubles afoot."

"Yeah, you better get back there; you don't want the entire kingdom of heaven burning down on your hands." Cherish joked.

"Yeah I better do but before I go, I have to tell Aisha something very important."

"Yes Commander Eithion." she looked up to him with her eyes.

"It's about your father." he kneeled down in front of her.

"About my father, what's wrong did something bad happen to him." she ask in a worried voice.

"No my young girl he's fine. What kind of guy would he be if he was to get hurt or something on his own doing? That would entirely go against his job." he chuckled.

Aisha giggled at the silly and unbelievable thought of her dad ever getting hurt. He was a powerful man and knowing her dad, the only thing can hurt him would be someone on the same level as God.

"Your father…" He's tone now getting serious. "Your father has another mission for you. A very important one, one that will promote you from heaven's mercenary to an official angel."

Aisha's face started lighting up. Her dad now gave her the chance, one that needed his full faith on for her to become an official angel. She can finally go one real missions with her father like she dreamed of. Fighting side by side and collecting innocent souls to bring to heaven. All she had to do now was to finish this one mission her father left her out with.

"C'mon Eithion don't leave me hanging. What kind of mission does he want me to do. Oh I don't care anymore; this mission is what keeps me away from me and my father. I will conquer this mission at any cost." Her face was filled determination and excitement and her innocent voice was making it a lot harder to tell Aisha about the mission her father gave her.

"Are you sure about this, you might not be ready?" he asked hoping that she might say no. Eithion wasn't too sure to let a girl like her get hurt in such a dangerous mission. "Yes I'm ready. Nothing will keep me away from me and my dad." She was giving her serious look.

The poor man sighed. Not knowing how he's going to blurt out the words that were cramming into his mouth. He built up his courage and just spat the words out.

"Your father wants you to" He took a second to breathe it his words out.

"...kill the Overlord."

As he finally said it, silence fell as if sound itself has paused for a moment. The team was in shock. Aisha's face quickly turned from a bright happy sunshine to deep despair. Her father gave her an almost impossible mission. She knew this challenge was too much for her. I mean the girl was barely learning spells let alone fight.

But something like that isn't going to stop her. She is the daughter of one of the most powerful and fearful man around and she wasn't going to let his reputation be in vain.

"Look, you don't have to accept it if it's too much fo…" his sentence cut short as the young girls word shocked him.

"I'll do it." she answered sternly as she clenched her fists.

The group gasped at what words came out of her mouth. They thought she would cave in and say it's too tough of a mission to do. Instead what she said was the complete opposite of what they had expected.

"Aisha, are you sure about this? I mean you're fighting one of the most terrifying creature known to man." he warned her. Eithion told her, not wanting to get herself killed.

"Yeah, that's too much even for Baxius." Ashton said as Baxius nodded his head in agreement.

"You can't be serious Aisha, we all want you to become an angel but we don't want you to die as one." Shanton protested.

Aisha was starting to get surrounded by protests and shouting. They thought of her as weak girl, not able to take on dangerous tasks. All the shouting almost made her deny her mission under pressure until Cherish words barked out to silence the others.

"Quiet everyone!" Cherish barked out shocking the other team. "If Aisha said she can do it, then I know through my faith that she can do it. You all should have full faith in her too. She's not a little girl anymore and you all know that. As far as I go, her she's more powerful than anyone else in the team. We should give her support not pull her back down. If this keeps up then she'll never become an angel." she scolded the team. She quickly gave a nod to Aisha as she nodded back with a smile.

"I must do this, for my dad and for myself." she whispered to everybody with a light tone.

"Well if you are going with this, then were here to support you. All of us are here." as Aisha winked at her.

Then Shanton come out in front of the group.

"Yeah, you're not bringing that guy done without me landing some cuts on him." Shanton cried out.

"And my arrows in his skulls." Ashton bragged.

"And my swords through his gut." Cherish joked.

"Don't forget Baxius's fist to tighten his throat." Aisha added.

The group had a short laugh. Helping their little teammate through whatever she may face. Whatever happens, they will stay by her side till the very end.

"You guys sure of this?" Eithion was making sure of her decision.

"Yes, I'm sure." she gave him another serious look.

"Then I wish you all my luck on your mission." Eithion then flew straight up at tremendous speed. Then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Ashion knew what she was about to face was troubling. But she was prepared to complete her mission given to him by her father. Not alone of course, her friends by her side as well. She then look up at the tower excited for the battle that was about to be unfolded between her and pure evil. A smirk started to grow along her face. She then look back at her team and gave them a morale of a message.

"Who needs luck when you're the daughter of Death."

Damn, my first chapter of four of my legends is finished and let me tell you something. This wasn't easy. There's going to be plenty more of this chapter's going on. They might take me awhile to write but it will be worth the wait. Remember, no matter how long I write my chapters, they will be finished. I'm telling you that now because the next chapter might be posted up either next month or the month after that so don't expect anything new anytime soon. With that said and done, I hope you enjoy this upcoming story and future ones. Don't forget to post reviews at what you think of the starting so far because remember, I love it when people review about my stuff, makes me feel energized into writing more. So see you guys, I'M OUT!


End file.
